


Best Coast Avengers

by shogas



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shogas/pseuds/shogas
Summary: What Really Happened In West Coast Avengers (vol. 2); As Told By Gwenpool.





	1. Pink in the Night

"So there I was, giant Tigra 20 feet off shore, and--" Queue the disgruntled groan from a very un-amused team mate. "We know Poole, we were all there for that, remember?" Right, how could I forget. Just roll your eyes and ignore him, Gwen. Don't give in to his asshole remarks. "Anyway, my point is, when are we shrinking Tigra back down to her normal size? How would we even do that anyway? Does anyone have any connections to the Pym's?" And would they have to make her a super huge suit if they wanted to shrink her down? "No, Gwen. We're going to figure out how to undo this ourselves." Good ol' stubborn Clint Barton.

Okay, okay, let's back-track a bit. My name's Gwen Poole, the one and only unbelievable Gwenpool!! And this is the story about my time with the West Coast Avengers (volume 2). See, after the whole cancellation thing, I took some time off, set up some hang outs and got dragged into this whole team when I went to see Kate; you know, the best Hawkeye. For a while it was just Kate, America Chavez, Johnny Watts, Clint Barton and myself in this tiny office trying to find a fifth member. Clint's part time and has "other duties" to attend to. America followed Kate off of the Young Avengers team and Johnny, well... He came along to figure himself out. As like, a hero.  
Everything was great and there were tons of applications for the WCA, so much possibility!! Yeah, that all went down the drain when Quentin Quire heard about us. He dragged in a camera crew and promised big bucks so if Kate had turned him down, she'd look like a total moron. So, here we are. A rag-tag team of cancelled titles in a shitty little building in Cali, keeping the whole west coast safe. And our first task? Keeping the casuals safe from the Giga Tigra right off shore. And we did! Well, not so much we as this guy BRODOK. Huge head, that guy. Kind of a train wreck!! Which, now, brings us up to speed.  
  
"So what about him? What're we gonna do with this... guy while we figure out a plan?" Kate and Clint were in the middle of some kind of whisper scream match while BRODOK kept going on and on about some sort of blind date that he totally flopped. It was sad but suspensful; something where you really hoped he'd get the girl in the end. "Alright, nose-goes, who's babysitting BRODOK?" Spending time with that guy? Oh man, that sounded like my kinda night. And there go the crazy eyes. From... Everyone. "What? The big head, leather pants... His whole look is just... Horrendous! I kind of love it." "Oh, of course you would, Poole," Quentin whined and rolled his stupid eyes. After a whole thirty seconds of decision making, Kate and Clint went off to do Hawkeye things and the rest of us got to stay behind and entertain our little guest.  
  
We all waved the Hawkeye's off while BRODOK channel surfed. "What's this... Weekend at Bernie's the Second?" Oh man. Oh boy, oh man you've picked the best movie. "Interesting choice," was my reply as Quentin let out his third groan in the past five minutes. A personal record, probably. No surprise when we sat through the whole movie AND the first one and no sign of any Hawkeye's. Just America and Johnny annoyingly grumbling at the movies and a lot of Quentin bitching about 'plot holes' and 'how stupid you have to be to like this movie'. "Why would you watch Weekend at Bernie's after you just watched the sequel?! It makes NO sense!" Obviously a fool. "Look, I just have questions about the motive that I think the first movie would clear up!!" "That-- No! It wouldn't!! They're stupid movies that don't make sense!!" Man, this guy was a hard-ass. I feel sorry for the X-Men for having to deal with him for so long. "That's your opinion, Quire!! It's not a fact!!" I didn't really hear what was said in the background between Quentin yelling something back at me, but BRODOK and America definitely exchanged words. "Yeah? Well you're the WORST PERSON!!" And that was it. That's when it happened.


	2. Under Pressure

There was a sudden hand on both of our shoulders as the tension in the room was rising. "Friends, friends!! Why are you arguing among yourselves? Don't you think you should get along, learn to love each other?" For whatever reason, I didn't expect a meat-head like BRODOK to come out of nowhere with, what I guess he considered, words of wisdom. "Yeah right. Not happening, she's a total pain in the ass." And with that, Quentin stomped off to his room with the classic overly-dramatic door slam. Nothing less from the king of drama himself.  
  
Post argument was pretty slow; Johnny was passed out in his dining room chair, America was filing her nails and BRODOK was flicking through channels like his life depended on it. It was chill until Kate and Clint came back and threw their weapons around like they were toys and not totally dangerous weapons. "So?" Kate stopped and stood, giving our rather orange guest a confused stare. "So... So what?" Oh. Oh man, she forgot. She totally did. "There was promise of pizza, was there not? That's why the two of you had left?" Yeah, that was a detail I didn't bother to mention last time, readers. But the only way the Hawkeye's could slip away without suspicion was by claiming they were grabbing dinner. "Closed. Everything was closed," Clint lied. Very plausible in Cali, Mr. Barton. "I see, how disappointing." Though to be honest, BRODOK didn't seem or SOUND very upset over the matter.  
  
It'd been a good hour since the archers got home and by now the team was either in bed or left to their own devices. Using my special eavesdropping skills, I was able to learn that they hadn't found any information on the giga tigress; not yet anyway. Knowing them, they weren't gonna stop until they had what they needed.  
The next day seemed kind of quiet. No land-sharks up and down the city, no giant women raging on the coast. Okay, that was a lie. America's pretty tall and let me tell you: she was pissed. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU STUPID--" swear word, swear word, swear word. We lost a good dining room chair that day to BRODOK's big head. It didn't even really seem to phase him, actually. "WHY WOULD YOU EAT THE LEFT OVER CHINESE FOOD IN THE FRIDGE LABELED 'AMERICA', BIG HEAD? I MEAN, WHO DOES THAT!!?" All that anger over some leftovers seems overboard, I know, but come on. None of us had really eaten since maybe lunch time the day before? Tensions were higher than ever in the HQ of the WCA. "What's with all the screaming, Chavez? It's way too early for this kind of noise." Oh goody, Quentin's up. He gave me the dirtiest look before shrugging it off to look back between America and her very orange victim. "Please, I'm quite sure there's a better way we could work this out-- It was a simple mistake and I can surely make it up to you!" Sorry buddy, I don't think pleading for your life is gonna work here. It was then than our very confused and very fearful leader took a step between the two. "Hey, hey!! America, BRODOK, what's going on with you two?!!" Clint and Johnny didn't really want to be involved, and it showed by the way they poked their heads from their rooms down the hall. There was some chatting between the three, I don't know what they were saying really. I was preoccupied with Quentin staring at me with those beady little psychic eyes. "Can I help you...?" He adjusted his glasses and shrugged, turning back to Kate and the others who were all just looking at me. "...What?" "We're all going out for breakfast. Are you coming?" Getting food together? Yes, please. "It's actually about 12:30pm, I think it's way past time for breakfast," Johnny piped up as he grouped up in the main room. Whatever. Breakfast, Lunch, who cares!! It's a Team Meal!!


	3. Busted and... Pink?

Who would've thought Poke-Poke would be so expensive? I mean, come on, it's JUST sushi and poke bowls!! ...Okay, yeah. Now I get it. Now I see why the bill was so stacked. Since none of us really had any income outside of the Avengers gig (by the way, when are we gonna see those checks?), we chipped in what we could but still came up short. "Guys... We're $15 short," Kate seemed to be sweating this big time. We all sat around in a panicked silence for a moment before Quentin broke the air with the longest groan ever. "Keep your cash. I'll foot the bill THIS TIME... But you _all_ owe me a meal now." Right, forgot to mention! The little creep was sort of loaded. Back tracking for reference, Quentin Quire inherited literal BILLIONS from the fallen Phoenix Corp ran by Edan Younge (check the full story in Wolverine and the X-Men, dude!). Long story short, Mr. Money Bags swiped his card and now we're all literally in debt to him. Kind of lame, honestly. Would've gotten another dynamite roll if I'd known he was paying!! "Brilliant, your kindness is appreciated, friend Quentin!!" BRODOK had his arm slung around the very uncomfortable Quire... Surrounded by even more uncomfortable team mates. "You know what? If you get away from me _right now_ , you don't have to pay me back. Just, please, for the love of God, stop touching me." BRODOK gave him a laugh, a pat to the back and gave him that sweet release. You know, for a guy with a huge (probably empty) head, orange book jaundice skin, leather pants and a totally shredded body, BRODOK was actually kind of a cool guy. He's really close to being in my top 5 of favorite characters. "So," Kate piped up, "Now that we've all had something to eat, why don't we head back home and do some bonding activities?" That came with some groans and weird looks, but it was better than the alternative. "--Or we could do some training...?" Bonding activities! Cool!!  
  
...Maybe not so much! "Katie, I love your enthusiasm, I really do, but is this whole... Work sheet business really necessary?" Best Hawkeye gave Not-as-Great Hawkeye a 'are you kidding me?' look. "Come on, Clint, I'm _really_ trying here. If we're gonna be a team we really gotta get to know each other!!" It sounded so half-hearted when she said it with her face buried in her laptop. "Kate, are you seriously looking at self-introduction projects for kids?" America seemed more shocked and disappointed than one should be about new like that. I mean, sure it was lame, but it could be worse? We could be at the gym on stomachs full of rice and raw fish. As lame as it was, we all did it. With a lot of groaning and banter, we really did it. Being the leader, Kate took charge and read out her paper first; what a champ!!  
"Alright; My name's Kate Bishop aka Hawkeye. I'm 23, my zodiac is Aries, I like taking naps and I hate being waken up from said naps." Next, with some resistance, was America.  
"I'm America Chavez aka Ms. America. 22, Cancer, I like people who mind their business and hate this bonding activity."  
"Johnny Watts and I guess my hero name is Fuse? I'm 21, Libra...? Uh, I like surfing and I hate thunderstorms."  
"I'm Gwen Poole! Yes, that's my real name. And I'm also Gwenpool. I'm 22, a Leo and I like comic books and fighting games and I haaate part-time gigs."  
"My name is BRODOK, which stands for--"  
"Seriously, Bishop?! You're gonna let this... this... Big orange freak participate in our group therapy or whatever you're calling this?" And there goes Quentin...! Getting his panties in a bunch again. Personally, I didn't really see what the big deal was; the guy seemed harmless enough, aside from the weird lovey dovey looks he'd slide Kate every now and again. But I guess I stood alone in the matter. Or did I? "Come on, man, he's not _hurting anything_. Why can't the big guy just participate?" Props, Johnny. The underdog sticking up for the... Undererdog. "Come on, let's read this spicy intro, yeah?" Leaning over to take a peek at what he'd written, it had come to my attention BRODOK had very little to introduce. No age, no zodiac, he had something scribbled out under his 'likes' line... Wait, had it said 'Kate Bishop' before? Weird. And as for 'hates', he put-- "I hate when my bros do not fare well with one another." Alright, this guy was great, for an absolute train-wreck. "We're bros?" I'd asked this half jokingly. Only half. When he nodded, I was ecstatic, even if the others shot me looks of disgust on different levels.  
  
It was later in the day, around 3pm now, everyone left to their own devices. It was... Actually kind of peaceful today; a nice change of pace between the group's constant disagreements or fighting giga monsters. I wonder what happened to that huge Tigress anyway? "Yo, Quire, you mind turning down your movie? It's kinda hard to read when you're blasting Scream at full volume," Johnny seemed slightly irritated peeking over his magazine at the punk (Quentin, not me) sitting at the end of the couch. Without missing a beat, Quentin turned the volume up even higher, now getting Kate and America involved in a yelling match with Quentin and the TV while BRODOK and I sat in the kitchen making bead bracelets. "WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN INCONCIDERATE ASSHOLE, QUIRE?" Johnny snapped, something I'd never expect from him. He was always so calm and nice. "What was that? I can't hear you over the murder," Quentin snarked back. Typical of him. Between their screaming at each other, Kate managed to nab the remote, muting the TV as America pitched in a, "THIS IS WHY THE X-MEN DIDN'T TRY TO GET YOU BACK, DUMBASS!! YOU'RE A STUPID JERK!!" Dead silent. The only sound was the clacking of little plastic beads as BRODOK continued his bracelet, looking up every now and then at the group for any sign of movement. "I don't need this, I'm out." He got up, stormed out, and like that things went back to normal. Johnny back to his magazine, Kate to doing bow and arrow inventory, and America to painting her nails. His eyes were on his craft now, but BRODOK piped up, "You know, he _is_ your bro. You should check on him. He seemed very upset by what your teammates said." Wise words from a total jock. But he was right; I guess someone should check on the creep. And since the others drove him off, it looked like it was up to me.


	4. Breezeblocks

Okay, in theory going out to find and comfort the only teammate that seemed to have a real problem with me seemed like a good idea, but in reality it was terrible. It was dark, there was rain and to top it all off, I had no clue where to look. It wasn't like I was really familiar with the area; not like the others were anyway. For a while, I sort of wandered aimlessly in the rain, nothing but my phone in my hand and switchblade in my pocket. Come on, you expect me to leave the house unarmed?  
  
Not really sure where to find our token psychic, I popped into nearly every other coffee shop or cafe I came across, being sure to DM Quentin in case I missed him. After an hour, maybe an hour thirty, I finally got a message back. " _Stop messaging me, Poole._ " Letting out a groan before sending him another message-- an act of rebellion-- I got another notification from him. "I'm out by the pier." Cool, I get to back track. At least the rain was letting up, and the pier was closer to home than this Starbucks.  
  
With a little walking, tripping in the crosswalk and stumbling to get back on track, I was able to get to the pier no sweat. Now the hard part; finding Quentin, cheering him up and dragging him home. Now you'd think finding a tall kid with pink hair would be easy, but-- Oh wait, there he is. Sitting at the end of the pier with his head pressed against a post. "Hey, great weather for soggy towels, you know." Not bothering to look back, he scoffed and gave an annoyed, "Shut up, Poole." Aside from the usual annoyed tone he gave, he didn't really seem to mind me being there, so I took it upon myself to sit next to him, legs dangling off the edge next to his. "...Do you miss them?" "Miss who? Bishop? Chavez? Not really," he seemed puzzled, leaning back on his hands, looking to the slowly clearing skies. "No, no. I mean the X-Men. Well, not really the X-Men, more specifically your _friends_. Y'know, Broo, Glob, Evan... Idie." The last one really seemed to make him tense and I completely understood why. She was... Really special to him. By the way his nails dug into the damp wood, I'm guessing she still means a lot to him. "How do you know about them? And why do you care if I miss them?" Quentin turned his head, I turned mine, and our eyes locked. His face was full of suspicion as his dark eyes glared daggers into mine. "I already _told you_ , dude. My home dimension? You guys are all comic book characters? Duh." That extensive knowledge of everyone is what's keeping me in the hero game right now, actually, since my powers have somehow gone MIA.  
  
"Right, your whole delusion. How could I possibly forget something so important?" The sigh he gave along with the way he rolled his head back up to the sky told me he didn't believe me, nor did he care to try and understand. "...I'm uh... I'm sorry. About what America said to you. That really wasn't cool." Though he broke eye contact, I never took my eyes off of him. He shrugged before shifting around to stand back up. "Her screaming doesn't mean anything to me. She can say what she wants." Didn't mean anything? Seemed to mean enough to make him run off. Mulling over his words, I stood next to him, the two of us staring out to the open waters in silence for a moment. "Do you hate me?" I broke the silence, turning my head in his direction. He turned to mine, his face... Soft for once. "I don't hate you," his words came out... Kind of soft and calmer than I expected. "Yeah, you're a pain in the ass and you really get on my nerves, but I don't hate you, Gwen." Gwen. He never called me by my first name. It was always 'Poole, Poole, Poole.' For whatever reason, hearing him say that made something stir inside me. Was I... Happy? Glad to hear he didn't hate me? "Why'd you ask me that? What's up with you?" "What? Oh, I dunno," I gave him one of those big, dorky grins I'd like to wear. "I guess I just want us to be... friends? I mean since we're on the same team." He smirked; one of those mischievous Quentin Quire smirks he wears so often. "Right, for the team's sake."  
It was nice. Being able to talk one on one with Quentin; to have the chance to get along with him. Something about him as a character-- no. As a _person_ was... familiar. Comforting. Reminded me a bit of myself, actually. Going on about nothing for an hour or so was actually fun. There was no tension or real anger. Our conversation ended when we stepped through the door of the W.C. Avengers HQ, where we were greeted by Johnny watching some kind of trashy horror movie and BRODOK who's arms were covered in beaded bracelets. "Ah, friends!! You've returned! Are things well between all now?" Quentin made a bee line to the bathroom, stretching his arms over his head. "Sure, for now I guess."


	5. If I Believe You.

It's morning now, I'd say about ten in the morning. A day after my heart-to-heart with Quentin. Though you wouldn't think so, the way he fell straight back into old habits the minute he was up and out of his room. "Poole, why are there SO MANY soggy towels in the hallway? And why are they covered in pink??" He poked his head into the bathroom, hand clutching the door frame, his scowl turning up into disgust as the smell of hair dye hit him smack in the face. I just kind of waved, legs crossed as I sat on the bathroom counter. "Hey, dude! I know, the place is a _little_ sloppy, I'll clean up after I fix my ombre. Want me to do your roots while you're here? They're super noticeable." He didn't really say anything; just looked in the mirror, messed with his hair and left, muttering something about doing himself. Oh well, no use begging and begging I suppose. Once I got through the rinse cycle, washed the excess dye and kicked the nasty pink stained towels into the bathroom, I got brushed by Kate and America who seemed to be in some kind of hurry. "Oh, Gwen, hey! Listen, America and I have a uh... Thing to get to and Johnny's out with Ramone for the day, so it's just gonna be you, Clint, BRODOK and Quentin. Please don't destroy the place while we're gone!!" A muffled 'hey!' from Clint could be heard from down the hall as America was practically dragged out the door along side an almost overdressed Kate. Was it some kind of Young Avengers reunion? Or maybe Kate was getting some kind of recognition from Captain America? Whatever it was, it must've been-- "Who the hell's slamming doors? It's like, noon. Y'know, _prime_ nap time." Yeah, that'd explain why there was no whining for the past hour or so.  
  
With the girls out of the house and Johnny out with his sister, there wasn't really anything to do and it was kind of... Boring. The only thing I could think to do was go out and about in the town. So with that, on with the shorts, band t-shirt and plush shark bag and off into the town. Or, so I had planned. "Where are you goin', Poole?" Internally, there was a cringe before I turned back to him. "Just... Out, I guess? Why?" "There's nothing to do here, I was thinking of going out myself." Was he really planning on going out, or did he just say that because he wanted to tag along? "I too, want to go out and explore the town!!" And right behind our hunky tan friend was Clint with Lucky on a leash. So I guess it was a boys plus Gwen day today. I just shrugged, grinned and lead us out into the noon-time air, taking in the scenery before turning to see just where we were all heading. The only problem was, after locking up the HQ, Clint headed off with Lucky in a light jog and BRODOK was already MIA. So it was just-- "Great, just you and me, Poole." Well, on the plus side, he seemed less annoyed than usual that he was stuck with yours truly.  
  
Now it wasn't like we were going anywhere specifically; Really I just started walking and Quentin just kind of followed along beside me. Silently. For like, ten minutes now. I seriously couldn't do it, I couldn't keep going in the silence like this. At first it was okay because I was distracted enough by the scenery and all the people out but now everything was boring and blending together and the lack of communication was KILLING me. "It's amazing how far you've come since you were thirteen and a total SUPER villain!!" Okay. Cool. Good job, Gwen. Really great ice breaker. "Why would you say something like that?" Quentin looked at me over those yellow lenses, his eyebrows were scrunched up like angry little caterpillars. Man, why were his eyebrows so big and fuzzy, they look like they could just crawl off his face or cocoon up and fly away whenever. Like eyebrow butterflies. Flybrows. "Gwen, hey, quit thinking about my god damn eyebrows and answer me." Oh shit, right. He's a psychic. "Sorry, I just... What did I say again?" "WHY WOULD YOU COMMENT ON HOW I ACTED WHEN I WAS A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD?" That was it! "Uh... I dunno, dude. You just used to be really scary and it freaked me out when I first read you... And now you're--" Don't say soft. Don't say it. "--I dunno, kinda soft?" Dammit, Gwen. Well, it was out there now and his face was kind of... blank. And then he turned away, looking forward. Back to the deafening silence between us, I guess. We turned into the Starbucks I'd found shelter in the night before and stood behind the line for a few, looking the drink board over. We ordered, got our drinks, sat down. Quentin ran his finger over the indicator bumps on the lid of his cup, which was still full mind you. "I didn't like the way things were," he finally piped up, eyes focused on his finger drawing patterns over the lid. "What?" "When I was thirteen. Don't get me wrong, everything is still way fucked, I'm not happy with anything at all but... I'm not as aggressive as I used to be because I finally..." It looked like he was about to choke on his words, eyes slowly making their way up to me. "...I finally did a little growing up." The face Quentin made was kind of pathetic; like the look of a kicked puppy. "So, in a sense, it was all baby rage?" "I guess, if you wanna call it that. I just had a lot to prove to everyone, you know? You keep talking about how you 'read me', but I guess you didn't read deep enough to really understand me, huh?" That was... Ouch. "So my reading comprehension's rusty. Why don't YOU tell me about your scary past self then?" There was a pause. A long first sip from his drink and then a sigh of relief when he pulled away for air. "Fine, you want the Quentin Quire tragic backstory special? You got it."  
  
I sat there, gnawing on my straw as he began to speak, brow furrowed and eyes hyperfocused on him. This was the first time I'd ever heard anyone from this universe unravel everything and you'd better believe I was keeping this locked away in the vault for like, ever. "You probably know the gist since you 'read my story' or whatever. Got my powers as a kid, took some crazy drugs and became leader of the Omega Gang, yadda, yadda. What you probably DON'T know is that the moment my folks found out about my powers, that was the final thing that sent them over the edge. That was how they got rid of me, kicked my ass to the curb. When they heard about Xavier's, they took me there the next day and I never heard back from 'em." There was clear tension in his shoulders when he spoke about his family. They were adoptive, of course, that was something I knew, but still. "Anyway," Another sip, "Yeah, I took a bunch of drugs and made a bunch of bad choices while I was at Xavier's. I pissed off the Cuckoo's, I sort of almost killed a girl named Martha, there was--" "I know, dude. You were an asshole. Like... Super villain tier." The scowl on Quentin's face was well deserved, but all I could do was shrug and go back to chewing at my straw. "So what was it that turned you from THAT guy into... Chaotic neutral Quire?" He shook his head and shrugged, leaning over the table as he got really into what he was saying. "My experiences!! I let people in, I got close, I had relationships and...!! And then I went off on my own... for a few years, actually. And sure, a lot of that time was me tanning, playing GTA5 and watching porn, but y'know... I had time to reflect or whatever." Now sitting back in his seat, he realized what he'd said as he finished off his drink, eyes narrowing at me. Wait, why was he looking at me like that? "Don't you ever-- EVER-- breathe a word of this to anyone. Not the team, not your weirdo friends, especially not the _fucking X-Men_. Got it?" I just nodded, wide eyed. I never dreamed of telling anyone anyhow; this was my own personal info on the guy.  
  
We left the Starbucks not long after he spilled his backstory to me, hands in his pockets as he walked beside me down the sidewalk. "Alright, I told you all about me, now tell me about yourself." He wants to get to know me? _Me_?? "Uhh... Okay?" The look I shot him was awkward and clumsy, my eye twitching and a soft sneer across my face. "Lemme think... I've been super into comics since I was maybe fourteen? No, thirteen? Somewhere around there. It was right after the first Thor movie came out... Anyway, I started reading comics because of that movie, an--" I felt his hand on my shoulder and I directed my gaze from the sky in thought to Quentin and his very stern look. "Okay, this is actually really, really pissing me off. You keep talking about people I know and calling us comic and movie characters. So I'm gonna do what I should've done to begin with." What he should have done to begin with? Oh, _shit_. That was something I wasn't expecting. The little creep was going through my brain-space like it was some sort of funland or something. It felt like there were a billion things happening in my head all at once and it was totally enough to cause a sensory overload. Having shoved him away, we were both panting, my own skin feeling like it was gonna crawl away. Thankfully the only thing I'd had thus-far today was coffee, because it just came back up not even half an hour later. "You good, Poole?" I felt Quentin's hand on my back as I was hunched over the sidewalk, hacking my caramel latte into the street. His hand was sweaty and trembling; I felt it through my shirt. "Yeah... Yeah, sorry that was just a lot, I'm okay." I stood back up, wiping the excess slobber across the back of my hand and took in a deep breath. Quentin was definitely shaken by what he'd seen in my head. "So?" "Yeah... Oh, yeah, I saw it all..." Alright. So now, not counting Deadpool, Quentin is the only person in this world that carries the weight that I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for butchering quentin's character, pls don't roast me.


End file.
